the Deadly Sleepover
by The-Grass-Is-Green
Summary: Its summer and Azula and Cassia wants to have a sleepover. But when Azula and Cassia wants to sleepover at a house were 15 teens went missing in 5 hours. their boyfriends Jet and Zuko get worried they try to stop them. Cassia and Azula get kidnapped and tourched.who will save them? or will they have to save themselves and die trying?
1. sleepover!

The deadly sleepover

"Hey how's life?" said my best friend, Cassia. "Ok" said my other friend and Cassia's boyfriend, Jet. "Awesome" said Cassia's friend and my boyfriend, Zuko. "Awesomeness "I said. My name is Azula I am 16, we all are 16. We live in Dallas, Texas. I and my friends have 1 power. For me I have the power to touch somebody and I have a vision of them in the future. Zuko has that power to. Cassia and Jet have the same power, they can touch somebody and they can feel what the other person is feeling. Cassia has been dating Jet for about a few months. I found out that Jet liked Cassia from seconded grade to now. I and Zuko have been dating for 1 year and on Sunday is our 1 year anniversary." Hey do you want to have a sleepover" asked Cassia" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood" "Me to maybe next time ok" joked Jet and Zuko. "Not you dimwit I'm talking to Azula." Cassia said. Both of the boys started to chuckled.

"Yea I do but I'm sick of sleeping over at your house and my house so… I looked up this house that is empty and 15 teens went missing after just 5 hours of being there." I said. "And?" asked Cassia. "And? We could sleep over there I mean you are really and I mean really well with knives and I am with a bow and arrows we could protect ourselves." I said. Everybody's face got serious. I could read peoples expression really well. Jet and Zuko face looked worried and scared. Cassia's face looked plain old sacred. "Are you crazy? You want us to sleepover? We could be in real danger! Let's go!" yelled Cassia. Jet and Zuko stopped looking at me and faced Cassia.

"You guys I don't think you should go I mean you could be kidnapped." Said Zuko. When he said that he looked into my eyes. I could see is light golden color of his eyes and his black as night hair I knew he didn't want me to go. Jet agreed with Zuko but he looked into Cassia's eyes. Cassia looked into Jets eyes and I looked into Zuko's eyes and at the same time we said "We are going". "Let us at least come with you," said Jet. "No Jet, you and Zuko are going on your trip and we will sleepover on Wednesday because it's almost summer and we are off." I grabbed Zuko's arms and looked into his eyes and told him we would be fine. Before they could disagree the bell rang bringing us back to reality that we are at school. School ended and the next day Cassia and I were ready to ask our parents but before we had to say good bye to Jet and Zuko. They would be gone for two weeks max. I told Zuko and Jet we would be fine on the sleep over. After they left Cassia and I went to a dinner. "Ok so I thought about the sleepover and then I said to myself our parents would never and I mean NEVER let us go." Cassia said. "I know that's why you will ask to sleepover at my house and I will ask to sleep at yours." I said. After that we went home. Cassia asked to sleep at my house and I asked to sleep at her house. They both said yes.

At the end of the day we both left our houses. We met at the front of the empty house. I brought my bow and arrow and Cassia brought some knives from her house. We both looked at each other then we walked into the house together. The door made a creak sound. Then I shut the door and locked it. "Why are you locking the door?" asked Cassia. "Don't worry we will be ok I don't think we will be kidnapped." I said to her. We walked into every room in the house. "See what I told you nothing here" I said. Big mistake. I touched a wall and I saw a vision. I saw two men with masked the grabbed us and the vision ended. I told Cassia and she freaked out. She started to ask me lots of questions like when and where. We started running towards the door. There were five locks on the door when I got to the last lock two hands grabbed me. I screamed and so did Cassia. We both kicked them in places they would not want to be kicked. I made my way to my bow and arrows and Cassia to her knives. Everything was such a rush I started to shoot my arrows. I had six I shoot five ant the man that tried to grabbed me. I looked to Cassia who was fighting the other guy with her knives; she had three now she has one. I take a deep breath and I shoot my last arrow. I do hit him on the arm. He falls to the ground and I run. I run to the door then I turn to help Cassia. I use my bow as a bat and swing at the man who took Cassia's knives. He falls to the ground but as he does he smacks my bow out of my hand. My hand starts to throb in pain. I look seeing Cassia on the floor a mini pool of blood around her arm. The suddenly I fall and I see a pool of blood around my leg. And two men with a mask trying to stand up was the last thing I saw till everything went black.

Masked men

When I woke up I see I'm chained to the wall, my hands and my feet. I look to my left to see Cassia chained up to."Well look what we have here. Two fighters. You know we never had anybody fight back as hard as you do." Said one of the men. "Yea Dan and I-""Shut up Larry." Yelled who I guess is Dan. I look to Cassia who is now just barely waking up. I try to move but my leg hurts and won't move. I look at my leg and I see a bloody mark on my leg then I look at Cassia's arm and it's has a bloody mark to."Cassia are you ok?" I asked."I am chained up to a wall and I have a big wound on my arm. What do you think?" she asked. She looked at the Dan and Larry.

I saw the tears in her eyes. "Please what do you want?" she asked."What we always want, money." Said Dan. Both of them walked towards us. Cassia screamed I started to back up towards the wall."Dang it! Stop moving!" Yelled Dan. Cassia and I were trying to fight. It was hopeless. Dan and Larry put tape on our mouths. Dan seemed to be the leader of the two. Dan pulled off a key that was on a chain around his neck and took the chains off. He put Cassia's knife to my neck and lead me to a clear rectangle box on the other side of the room. The box had chains too. Dan locked me up again. When he left he closed the door to the box. I could still see Cassia chained up. Dan walked to a button on a wall and pressed it. Green gas filled up the box. It didn't smell. Then all of a sudden I can't breathe. I get to my knees and start coughing like crazy. It lasted for two minutes but it felt like hours.


	2. masked men

The deadly sleepover

"Hey how's life?" said my best friend, Cassia. "Ok" said my other friend and Cassia's boyfriend, Jet. "Awesome" said Cassia's friend and my boyfriend, Zuko. "Awesomeness "I said. My name is Azula I am 16, we all are 16. We live in Dallas, Texas. I and my friends have 1 power. For me I have the power to touch somebody and I have a vision of them in the future. Zuko has that power to. Cassia and Jet have the same power, they can touch somebody and they can feel what the other person is feeling. Cassia has been dating Jet for about a few months. I found out that Jet liked Cassia from seconded grade to now. I and Zuko have been dating for 1 year and on Sunday is our 1 year anniversary." Hey do you want to have a sleepover" asked Cassia" "I don't know I'm not really in the mood" "Me to maybe next time ok" joked Jet and Zuko. "Not you dimwit I'm talking to Azula." Cassia said. Both of the boys started to chuckled.

"Yea I do but I'm sick of sleeping over at your house and my house so… I looked up this house that is empty and 15 teens went missing after just 5 hours of being there." I said. "And?" asked Cassia. "And? We could sleep over there I mean you are really and I mean really well with knives and I am with a bow and arrows we could protect ourselves." I said. Everybody's face got serious. I could read peoples expression really well. Jet and Zuko face looked worried and scared. Cassia's face looked plain old sacred. "Are you crazy? You want us to sleepover? We could be in real danger! Let's go!" yelled Cassia. Jet and Zuko stopped looking at me and faced Cassia.

"You guys I don't think you should go I mean you could be kidnapped." Said Zuko. When he said that he looked into my eyes. I could see is light golden color of his eyes and his black as night hair I knew he didn't want me to go. Jet agreed with Zuko but he looked into Cassia's eyes. Cassia looked into Jets eyes and I looked into Zuko's eyes and at the same time we said "We are going". "Let us at least come with you," said Jet. "No Jet, you and Zuko are going on your trip and we will sleepover on Wednesday because it's almost summer and we are off." I grabbed Zuko's arms and looked into his eyes and told him we would be fine. Before they could disagree the bell rang bringing us back to reality that we are at school. School ended and the next day Cassia and I were ready to ask our parents but before we had to say good bye to Jet and Zuko. They would be gone for two weeks max. I told Zuko and Jet we would be fine on the sleep over. After they left Cassia and I went to a dinner. "Ok so I thought about the sleepover and then I said to myself our parents would never and I mean NEVER let us go." Cassia said. "I know that's why you will ask to sleepover at my house and I will ask to sleep at yours." I said. After that we went home. Cassia asked to sleep at my house and I asked to sleep at her house. They both said yes.

At the end of the day we both left our houses. We met at the front of the empty house. I brought my bow and arrow and Cassia brought some knives from her house. We both looked at each other then we walked into the house together. The door made a creak sound. Then I shut the door and locked it. "Why are you locking the door?" asked Cassia. "Don't worry we will be ok I don't think we will be kidnapped." I said to her. We walked into every room in the house. "See what I told you nothing here" I said. Big mistake. I touched a wall and I saw a vision. I saw two men with masked the grabbed us and the vision ended. I told Cassia and she freaked out. She started to ask me lots of questions like when and where. We started running towards the door. There were five locks on the door when I got to the last lock two hands grabbed me. I screamed and so did Cassia. We both kicked them in places they would not want to be kicked. I made my way to my bow and arrows and Cassia to her knives. Everything was such a rush I started to shoot my arrows. I had six I shoot five ant the man that tried to grabbed me. I looked to Cassia who was fighting the other guy with her knives; she had three now she has one. I take a deep breath and I shoot my last arrow. I do hit him on the arm. He falls to the ground and I run. I run to the door then I turn to help Cassia. I use my bow as a bat and swing at the man who took Cassia's knives. He falls to the ground but as he does he smacks my bow out of my hand. My hand starts to throb in pain. I look seeing Cassia on the floor a mini pool of blood around her arm. The suddenly I fall and I see a pool of blood around my leg. And two men with a mask trying to stand up was the last thing I saw till everything went black.

Masked men

When I woke up I see I'm chained to the wall, my hands and my feet. I look to my left to see Cassia chained up to."Well look what we have here. Two fighters. You know we never had anybody fight back as hard as you do." Said one of the men. "Yea Dan and I-""Shut up Larry." Yelled who I guess is Dan. I look to Cassia who is now just barely waking up. I try to move but my leg hurts and won't move. I look at my leg and I see a bloody mark on my leg then I look at Cassia's arm and it's has a bloody mark to."Cassia are you ok?" I asked."I am chained up to a wall and I have a big wound on my arm. What do you think?" she asked. She looked at the Dan and Larry.

I saw the tears in her eyes. "Please what do you want?" she asked."What we always want, money." Said Dan. Both of them walked towards us. Cassia screamed I started to back up towards the wall."Dang it! Stop moving!" Yelled Dan. Cassia and I were trying to fight. It was hopeless. Dan and Larry put tape on our mouths. Dan seemed to be the leader of the two. Dan pulled off a key that was on a chain around his neck and took the chains off. He put Cassia's knife to my neck and lead me to a clear rectangle box on the other side of the room. The box had chains too. Dan locked me up again. When he left he closed the door to the box. I could still see Cassia chained up. Dan walked to a button on a wall and pressed it. Green gas filled up the box. It didn't smell. Then all of a sudden I can't breathe. I get to my knees and start coughing like crazy. It lasted for two minutes but it felt like hours.


End file.
